


Bow Down for the Queen

by thewritingsloth



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Arthur loves to please, F/M, Mera isn't complaining, eye contact is practically a character in this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Arthur is distracted by Mera on a council meeting. He takes matters into his own hands. Not that Mera is complaining, of course.





	Bow Down for the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty piece. Heh.

Mera had noticed Arthur’s gaze halfway through the weekly council meeting. He wasn’t the most interested in administrative issues, but he always made an effort to attend himself, so she didn’t complain.

However, today, he seemed to be awfully distracted.

And alright, maybe it was _partially_ her fault. She was wearing her hair on one side, just the way he loved, but she didn’t think it would have such an effect, and in such a short time…

She successfully supressed a surprised yelp when Arthur’s hand came to rest on her upper thigh. She turned her head to glare at him, but he acted as if nothing happened, nodding his head to the fisherman speaking to the council.

He wanted to be a tease? Fine. Two can play this game.

Mera smirked when she rubbed her foot against Arthur’s, delighted in the way the hand on her thigh gripped her a bit harder.

Briefly, their eyes met, and Mera saw how Arthur’s eyes had darkened, the same way they always did when he wanted her…

All sorts of very unprofessional thoughts flooded her brain, and she put her own hand on top of her lover’s so she could give him a squeeze. He looked at the council:

"My friends, I regret to inform you that this meeting must come to an end. I must get to another important matter as soon as I can. Sorry for interrupting. We’ll have another meeting next week, as planned, but if anything important should come up before that time, feel free to inform me. Thank you."

He stood up, taking Mera’s hand in his before they said their goodbyes. Finally, they left the room, and headed straight for the privacy of their own home, swimming next to each other. Mera smirked as they glided between the algae:

"In a hurry?"

He laughed.

"You’re unbelievable. Did you want me to lengthen the meeting, my queen?"

She winked at him.

"Certainly not."

They arrived at the building, briefly looking serious as they passed the guards at the entrance’s fences, but once they were sure they were alone in their home, with no meetings or guards, they raced towards the bedroom, like eager teenagers.

Mera had barely time to lock the door before Arthur’s large hands were on her waist, gently pulling her towards him.

"For a moment, I thought about having my way with you in the council room…"

A shiver shot up her spine as Arthur’s words were whispered in her ear, a faint blush making its way on her cheeks.

"Arthur, you wouldn’t!"

He looked straight into her green eyes, a smile on his face:

"Mera, if you knew the things you can make me do…"

She smiled in return, her hands reaching up to caress his face, before pulling him in a deep kiss, pressing her body against his. He responded with enthusiasm, one hand getting tangled in her beautiful red hair.

As they broke the kiss, Mera suddenly looked around before chuckling. Arthur’s eyebrow lifted in confusion:

"What’s so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. But if we leave the curtains open, the guards will probably have a peak at us. And we can’t have that, now, can we?"

He quickly went to close the curtains as Mera switched the light source on. Once it was done, he turned back to her, a hungry look in his eyes. She felt his gaze travel from her feet to her hair, taking more time at the level of her face. She teased:

"See something you like?"

He smiled before making his way back to her, taking his shirt off as he went.

"Do you really need me to answer?"

She could feel the warmth coming off of his body as she ended up pressed between him and the wall behind her. He was so close, she could feel him hard against her, and she looked up at him with desire written all over her expression, her hands caressing his back.

"I have all the answer I need in your eyes, my king. I see how much you want me…"

Arthur groaned before he started to kiss down her neck, reaching her collarbones as she tilted her head to give him better access, her hands giving his ass a squeeze. He helped her take off her shirt, pressing his kisses in the valley between her breasts before giving each one the attention it deserved. Mera let out a moan, one of her hands making its way between the two of them to feel Arthur’s cock through his pants.

"God, Mera… Let me show you how much I want your pleasure, please."

Their eyes met once more at Arthur’s demand. She felt his fingers getting caught in her belt buckle.

"What do you have in mind, Arthur?"

Her belt fell to the ground.

"Let me bow down to my queen."

Anticipation filled her as she looked at the defined muscles in Arthur’s arms as he bent down, kneeling in front of her, eyes never leaving hers.

Arthur’s attention to her excited her, leaving goosebumps all over her body.

He broke his gaze off as he slid her pants down her legs, admiring her and caressing her thighs. She let out a shaky exhale, her right hand playing with one of her nipples. She was aching for him.

"Arthur, please."

"Anything my queen demands."

Delicate fingers took off her underwear, and Arthur gazed between Mera’s legs, instantly nudging her thighs apart.

He smiled up at her, and the vision of him kneeling down for her, waiting to please her, made Mera let out a moan. Once the sound had reached Arthur’s ears, he pressed a kiss to her entrance, finding her wet and wanting. He groaned, his palms resting on her thighs. The first licks of his tongue set Mera’s blood ablaze, the world narrowing down to Arthur, their love, and the pleasure she was feeling. He lapped at her clit a few times, happy to hear his name on Mera’s lips as she reached for his hair with one of her hands, pressing him closer to her by tugging on it. She knew he loved when she took the reigns in bed. Arthur’s answering moan, muffled by her, made her smile.

He detached himself from her for a few seconds, pulling her legs over his shoulders, spreading them further apart and giving him more room to work on her. Mera searched for purchase near her, but found none, wrapping her legs together behind his back as a solution.  She felt him trace every available part of her, eating her out the way he knew she liked, a knot slowly forming in her lower stomach.

"Keep going… Don’t stop…"

She saw how her words affected him; he doubled his efforts, squeezing her ass to push her closer to his mouth. Her thighs trembled. Mera was close, his tongue reaching every pleasurable spot, her breath quickening as her hand pulled harder at his hair, making him groan against her skin.

"Arthur… Right there!"

His eyes looked up at her, holding her gaze, and she was done for. The knot in her stomach released, her body taut, and she moaned as pleasure filled her body, Arthur lapping up everything she could give him. Eventually, she pushed his shoulder away, motioning for him to stand up.

"Come here."

He didn’t put her feet on the ground. Instead, he lifted Mera up and carried her to their bed, putting her gently on the mattress, climbing on top of her. They kissed slowly, enjoying each other, Mera faintly tasting her own sweetness on Arthur’s tongue. When they broke the kiss, Arthur pressed his lips to her forehead before asking:

"Is my queen satisfied?"

Mera smiled at him.

"Thoroughly. Your hard work for the royal family shall not be forgotten. In fact, I think you even deserve to be rewarded for it…"

Arthur cocked an eyebrow at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead through the wild curls of her red hair, and she moved her hips, rubbing up against him. She whispered in his ear:

"Get on your back."

He did as told, and she took off his pants and underwear before wrapping her hand around him, giving him a few lazy pumps. She saw how Arthur briefly closed his eyes, a strand of hair falling in front of his face. She took a moment to admire him: on the outside, he was all muscles and tattoos, but deep down she knew how kind his heart truly was.

He reopened them the moment she climbed on top of him, his cock twitching as she guided him inside her, another wave of pleasure hitting her. Mera moaned as Arthur’s hips raised, causing him to thrust more deeply.

She placed her hands on Arthur’s chest, his hands caressing her breasts.

"Mera… You look so beautiful."

Her cheeks instantly became tinted with pink.

"Adorable."

She shook her head at Arthur:

"I am _not_ adorable! I can kick your ass!"

"I know you can. That doesn’t make you “not adorable”."

She huffed, kissing him to shut him up. Her right hand travelled down to press against his stomach, feeling how the muscles underneath were clenching as she looked at him, a smile on her lips. She knew he was close.

"Are you going to come for me, Arthur?"

Mera saw Arthur’s pupils dilate at her words; his breath quickened, and he thrusted up inside her, shallow and fast.

His hands had been on her hips for a while, but she felt one of his palms reaching for between her legs, fingers gently rubbing on her clit, sending heat right to her core. Her muscles clenched around his cock, and she released the breath she had been holding when she moaned his name, coming undone for him once more, her back arching.

The whole time, she knew he was watching her. He had told her that he loved to see her feel pleasure so freely, lose control, take what she wanted…

Right before she completely came down from her high, she felt Arthur’s arms tense up as he groaned his release. She heard his name fall from his lips and she couldn’t help but smile.

Mera collapsed on top of his chest once they were both spent, her heartbeat matching the hectic rhythm of Arthur’s. She gently moved off of him, before laying down next to her lover, her head on his chest. She felt his hand come to rest on her waist, pulling her closer. Arthur was the first to speak:

"Wow. I would miss council meetings every week if this became a tradition."

She chuckled, her right hand tracing random patterns on his arm.

"I’m thinking that the council would quickly be suspicious of something if we were both unreachable every Friday from 10 to 12, Arthur."

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes:

"I’m not sure. Wanna try it and find out?"

Mera laughed and reached up to faintly hit Arthur’s arm.

"How scandalous for a king! That would be a first for the Atlantis tabloids!"

Arthur smiled at her:

"After all, I aim to please."

Mera shot him a smirk, eyebrows raised as she gestured at their naked bodies:

"Trust me, I know. And you please very well, dear. No issues in that regard."

"You sure know how to talk to a man."

Her eyes met his.

"Well, after all, I aim to please."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com
> 
> A comment is always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
